


Immunity

by DragonHawthorn (orphan_account)



Series: Akuma Immunity [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, of my own invention, oh what a sad life i lead, so feel free to kill me now, there's gonna be a couple more too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DragonHawthorn
Summary: The kwamis explain the real reasons Marinette and Adrien have never been akumatised.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySerendipitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/gifts).



> Tikki is in italics, Plagg in bold.
> 
>  
> 
> Based on my tumblr post [here](http://pheonix-in-the-ashes.tumblr.com/post/151695300784/so-i-was-rewatching-rogercop-and-suddenly-an-new)

**As the most powerful miraculous, we always knew what the consequences would be if our holders were akumatised or taken advantage of by another corrupted holder.**

 

_The stones provided some protection, and at first we were blind and foolish and thought it was enough. It wasn’t._

 

**When the first Chat Noir was hypnotised by the first Volpina, she gave him powers of destruction far beyond any semblance of balance; too much for even the first Ladybug to save him.**

 

_Entire cities were destroyed in a day, a country brought to its knees with the touch of a hand. The first Ladybug had to kill her soulmate._

 

**For a long time, there were no more superheroes.**

 

_When the peacock miraculous was corrupted by its holder, who had stolen the miraculous from beneath the Guardian’s nose, only the power of a Chat Noir could defeat it. We brought new holders out; a Ladybug who was always able to find the bright side of things, a Chat Noir whose revenge had once been bittersweet but had numbed as he grew older, wiser, and learned that nothing good could possibly come of acting without love and courage._

 

**We still didn’t think it was enough, and when the danger passed we told our holders that they would be safer, less targeted, less in danger of losing themselves and each other, if we left them.**

 

_When Nooroo’s holder corrupted the Moth miraculous the first time, hundreds of years ago in Ancient China, we did the same; we chose holders who could defend their own minds against akumas, who had meditated and mastered their own minds._

 

**It was enough, we thought and this time we stayed with them even after the moth brooch was lost, thought destroyed; Ladybug and Chat Noir became a legend, whispered of in Tibet, hieroglyphed in Egypt, written into fairy tales in Germany. We thought we were safe.**

 

_But Ladybug grew cold and apathetic; too much luck had rendered her blind to the hardships others felt, and she felt no compassion for the civilians she saved; one day she stopped saving them._

 

**It was not for centuries that we returned to the outside world, to Paris where a familiar threat was lurking; the butterfly miraculous, thought lost, had been found, but by the wrong person. We knew that only Tikki’s magic could stop him, and though we were reluctant, we returned.**

 

_Our holders were chosen carefully - a girl more positive than the second Ladybug, who was selfless and brave, however little she thought of herself…_

 

**And a boy whose father had disappointed him so many times he had learned to survive on his own, to become numb to his own feelings and sensitive to those of others…**

 

_Together, they fought Papillon._

 

**We watched them as their civilian selves, blind to each others’ true selves but completely aware of everyone around them.**

 

_We watched them as their superhero selves, as compassionate and courageous and selfless and innocent as they had always been, as we had always hoped they would stay._

 

**We watched them grow up together, still as blind to each other as they were clear sighted to the world.**

 

_We watched them grow old together, each finally seeing the other for the first time._

 

**We watched them and waited, but they were the same as they had always been.**

 

_Selfless._

 

**Loving.**

****

_Brave._

 

**Sensitive.**

 

_Heroes._

  
**_We watched their lives unfold, and knew we had chosen well._ **


End file.
